


Don't Slip

by CherryBlossomsFell



Category: Free!
Genre: Changeroom Orgy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomsFell/pseuds/CherryBlossomsFell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin notices Nagisa for the first time since they reunited, and Makoto just wants to help Haru. Rei is lonely and Nitori wants senpai to notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Slip

The Samezuka and Iwatobi joint practices were going along well, along with the reconcile of Rin and the Iwatobi boys. Haru and Rin were doing their usual last races at the end of practice. This time was different though. Haru and Rin went longer than expected, so long that even Gou grew tired of oggling Haru's muscles, leaving with captain Seijurou following her like dog. After their departure, the Iwatobi boys, Rin and Nitori would be the only ones on deck. They soon became the last ones in the changeroom, also, the only ones.

"Wow! Haru-chan, you and Rin-chan basically finished at the same time!" Nagisa nagged at Rin, bouncing up and down.  
Rin gave Nagisa an annoyed look. "Tch! Haru was slower than me by a fraction of a second!" Rin said, glaring daggers at Haru, who currently seemed to be hiding something from Makoto. What was that kid doing anyway? He was always the odd one. Speaking of odd ones, queue Rei, the butterfly who's still learning to fly. Rei was looking over at Haru with an idolizing gaze. How did Rin ever get mixed in with these swimming freaks? Heaven knows. "Rinrin! You haven't changed a bit, well, really you have. You're so buff now, and you're so, so, so big! Ahaha~!" Nagisa giggled. Boy, was that kid cheeky. Rin felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks, since when did he become affected by people like that? "Ne, Rinrin, are you okay? You seem pretty excited down there~." Rin felt like his heart dropped all the way to the land down under. "E-eh?! No! I... I don't know what you're-"  
Rin's dialogue was cut short, as he felt a small, slender hand brush up his hardened member. "Rinrin... this was what I was talking about," whispered Nagisa. "Na...Nagisa... We... I..." Rin was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to do with himself, as his seemingly innocent, childhood friend was suddenly stroking his hardened dick. 

Meanwhile, at the other side of the changeroom, Haru was trying to hide something from Makoto. "Haru-chan! What is it? I think that you have a cramp- you look like you have one. It's pretty low, I think you kicked too hard when you did the turn off. Here, lay down on these towels, they're clean." Cooed Makoto, already laying down some fluffy, white towels. "Makoto, I don't need you to help me with that, I don't have a cramp. Just leave me be, and let me change." Haru barely managed to choke all of that out. Haru was watching Makoto change earlier, and for some reason, he finally took note of Makoto's hip lines, his slim waist and his broad back. Consequently, Haru got an erection. From his childhood best friend. Haru couldn't accept this as it would be basic incest if he were to do anything that was remotely sexual with Makoto. "Ne, Haru, just let me see!" Makoto's strong hands gripped Haru's slim wrists and ripped them apart, revealing Haru's throbbing erection. "M-M-Makoto! I told you to leave me alone!" Haruka stammered. Makoto smiled his usual gentle smile, leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I can help you with that, you know?" Holding true to his words, Makoto leaned in closer, pressing his muscular body right in to Haruka's slender body. Just feeling the giant's breath brush through Haru's hair made him melt. Haru started to shiver, not out of coldness, but out of his anticipation for Makoto to make his move. It seemed like an eternity before he felt Makoto's large, soft and warm hands brush his throbbing member. Makoto slipped his hand underneath Haru's swim wear. He felt those large hands smooth him out. stroking his length back and forth until he lost all strength in his knees and was relying on Makoto to keep him from falling to the cold bathroom floor. Those hands were taking Haru to a similar place that the water does. Haru could easily get lost in that ecstatic feeling, he couldn't even fight it if he wanted to. Makoto was like an endless pool, there was no stopping, not that he wanted to anyway. Eventually, Makoto's speed increased, jerking him harder and quicker, as Haru matched his speed to the best of his ability with his thrusts. One thing stopped Haru from his trance, it was feeling Makoto's hard self molding to his ass. Haru gasped, and immediately started rocking back in to his friend. Makoto started to moan, very lowly. Haru felt thrilled by his moans, he felt like he was going to come at any second. Haru grabbed on to Makoto's hand immediately, grasping it hard and tightly squeezing it. Makoto immediately stopped. "Haru?! Are you okay? Is it too much? I'm really sor-" He was cut off by Haru jumping on to Makoto's waist and kissing him hard on the mouth. Makoto was taken aback, he didn't expect his friend to ever react to this extent. Haru looked him dead in the eyes, "I want you to put it in. Now." Makoto listened immediately and put him down on a towel and propped him up on all fours. Makoto hesitantly put his fingers to Haru's mouth, easily reaching due to their height difference. Haru immediately allowed them in and sucked and moistened them. Just the motion of Haru sucking on Makoto made Makoto want to grab his slender hips tightly and slam right in to him. Makoto's gentle nature held him back as he patiently fingered his friend, starting off with his first and second fingers. Haru's hips trembled and shook, making his hole twitch with desire. Makoto entered his third finger along with the other two and stretched him as big as possible, leaving Haru breathless and shaking for more. Makoto was ready to put it in and he did. Makoto pushed his throbbing member in, which significantly stretched Haru out from Makoto's fingers. Haru was breathless and was feeling the greatest sensation at the pit of his stomach, the feeling that makes you feel like you want to stay but also makes you want to go. Makoto could feel the pressure building, he started thrusting in and out, quickening his pace and thrusting harder. Makoto grabbed Haru's hips and slammed them in to him and thrusted, all in sync and harmonizing together. Makoto could feel the pressure building inside of himself, the feel of Haru under his big hands, the way his tanned hands were making such a contrast from Haru's pale skin, and the way his friend just moaned with all he had. He hadn't seen Haru with such emotion, such feeling and such yearning for him, Makoto was right about to let it out. "Haru-chan!" Makoto yelled, straining his voice. Cold hands grasped his back and soon he felt a burn slide down to his lower back. "Haru really needs to cut his nails", Makoto thought to himself. Haru was breathing at his ear, Makoto could hear his whimpers as he was coming down. It was perfection. Rin stood there. Shocked and senseless. He just witnessed Makoto dominate Haruka


End file.
